Armageddon
by Qazzywaffles88
Summary: Much of the world is in ruin, and yet Kalos remains unscathed...for now. (no OCs)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this, so let's see how it goes. One thing to note is that since Kalos is based off of France, I decided to set it in the continent of Europe (not that it's important). This is probably gonna be rated M, though I'd say it's probably a strong T. I'd say if you're fifteen or up, reading this shouldn't be much of a problem, though some parts may end up graphic. I don't write stories often, so please don't flame me if this sucks. Criticism is encouraged, however, so feel free to review or PM me. This is going to eventually pull aspects both from the games and anime, and some of it may end up violating canon, so if you're not okay with that then I don't know what to tell you.**_

* * *

Prologue

" _And I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, 'Come and see'. And I saw, and behold a white horse..._ "(Revelation 6:1)

Kalos was never affected by the devastating earthquakes of Asia, or the wars that ravaged North America. It wasn't affected by the rampant famines in Africa, or the growing crime in the Middle East. As a result, Kalosians lived in a state of nervousness; always sending aid to other regions while constantly being alert for a potential disaster to strike their region.

Just one year earlier, much of Asia was destroyed as Mother Nature turned against it. Earthquakes and tsunamis ravaged the Eastern coast of the continent, devastating the Kanto region and completely wiping out the Hoenn region. In response to the devastation, the Alola region began aggressive expansion into the North American continent, as much of Alola's trade market was now destroyed. Local established regions and territories resisted the advancement, though Alola still managed to gain a foothold in the northwest.

As a result of the hostilities in the North American continent and the destruction of Asia, Africa lost what little financial and agricultural support it had, leading to terrible famines in which nearly half of the population, both human and Pokémon, were lost.

And yet, Kalos remained unscathed. Being the most technologically advanced region in the world, many citizens believed they would remain undisturbed, and that everything would be resolved with time. Others yet believed the end was near, and that it was only a matter of time before Kalos and the rest of Europe would meet its downfall.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _He who acts unjustly, let him act unjustly still. He who is filthy, let him be filthy still. He who is righteous, let him do righteousness still._ " (Revelation 22:11)

"Lucario, aura sphere!"

Calem had been training and traveling the Kalos region for the last year all for this moment. Looking across the battlefield at his prestigious opponent, he held his breath as his beloved blue Pokémon charged up a ball of pure energy and launched it at the Champion's Gardevoir. He silently congratulated himself as the attack made contact: a direct hit. He and his Lucario, however, were disappointed when Gardevoir got right back up, more annoyed than hurt.

"Not bad, but it's time to show you our true power," said Diantha, the reigning Champion of Kalos. Confused as to why she would wait for her final Pokémon to actually start trying, Calem watched as Diantha pulled out her necklace and proceeded to mega-evolve Gardevoir.

"Now, Gardevoir, join your heart with mine and mega-evolve!" exclaimed Diantha. There was a bright light as Gardevoir transcended its final evolutionary form in the process known as "mega-evolvution": a temporary state of increased speed, power, and resolve. At last, when the light had cleared, Gardevoir stood proudly at the other end of the battlefield, looking majestic and somewhat arrogant. Unfortunately for Diantha, Calem had likewise mega-evolved his Lucario (omitting the exclamation), and managed to use swords dance two times before Gardevoir had managed to transform.

"Wha-?! That's not-"

"Lucario, Close Combat." Calem grinned as the attack made contact, immediately rendering Gardevoir unable to battle.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, which means the victory goes to the challenger!" Humbled by defeat, Diantha walked across the battlefield to congratulate the new champion. She got about halfway across when the radiant chamber doors slowly creaked open. Both Calem and Diantha turned to find a bloodied Siebold stumble into the room.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" both asked in unison, while running towards the injured Elite Four member. Diantha managed to reach him first, but immediately jumped back with a scream of terror. Soon thereafter, Calem saw why; Siebold's left ear was missing, and his arms were covered in bite marks. When Calem looked into his eyes, his gaze was met with one cold and lifeless eye; the other apparently having been gouged out by the same being that mangled to rest of his body. Siebold let out a raspy moan as he lunged for Diantha, who quickly dodged, stumbling to the floor in the process. Siebold was quick to recover, and made another attempt at Diantha, this time successfully grabbing her left leg and sinking his teeth into her calf.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Lucario, bone rush now!" Lucario sprang into action, swiftly striking Siebold in the neck, severing it in the process. Now, Calem processed the cries of pain coming from the now former champion. Examining the wound, Calem determined it needed immediate medical attention, as it was bleeding profusely. He quickly took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around her leg.

"Yveltal!" cried Calem, tossing out the blue and white Great Ball he had used to capture the legendary Pokémon. "I need you to fly us to the nearest hospital, quickly!" Yveltal frowned slightly and gave a sad shake of its head.

"What? Why not?" Yveltal sadly gestured towards the glass ceiling fifty feet above. They were indoors, and Pokémon aren't allowed to fly indoors. No exceptions.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Calem grumbled to himself as he returned Yveltal to its Pokeball. "Can you stand, Diantha?"

"Let me try," Diantha grunted as Calem helped her to her feet. As soon as Calem let go, however, her left leg collapsed and she fell once more to the ground with a shriek of pain.

"Alright, I'll carry you then," said Calem, more to himself than to Diantha. Returning Lucario to his Pokeball, Calem bent down and hoisted the groaning Diantha onto his shoulders. Taking slow and wobbly steps, Calem made his way out of the Radient Chamber and slowly proceeded outside. Though he saw nobody while struggling towards the door, broken windows and bloodstains on the walls suggested something had obviously gone horribly wrong.

At last, Calem reached the exit. Drawing out Yveltal's ball once more, he pressed the central button and the legendary Pokémon materialized in front of him.

"Alright, now I need you to fly us to a hospital," said Calem as he carefully set Diantha onto Yveltal's back before climbing on himself. The great legendary Pokémon spread its wings and took to the sky.

 _ **A/N: Welp, there's chapter one. Bet you weren't expecting zombies now, were you? Yes, I know the story problably seems generic and/or uninteresting, but I tried to make it as coherent as possible. I've been thinking of writing an apocalyptic story set in Kalos for a while now, and figured I'd put it on this website as I write it to see what others think of the idea. Any suggestions/ feedback/ grievances are encouraged, just leave a review or PM me. I can't garuntee that the story will be updated regularly or even finished at all, but I guess we'll see how it goes. If the format is a bit weird, I'm working that too. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well, it seems that my title/intro was interesting enough to get some people to read it, so here's chapter 2. I'll be posting chapter three as well soon; this chapter is a bit short. My primary goal here is coherency, so if there's a problem in that respect, or any respect for that matter, please let me know! Thanks for reading this far!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _"The wise men will bow down before the throne. And at his feet they'll cast their golden crown. When the man comes around." - Johnny Cash_

Two hours earlier

Bonnie was the first to see it. Humming in the distance, a large military bomber approached from the East at low altitude. Of course, Bonnie didn't know it was a military plane. She did, however, find it to be strange that the jet was completely black, and it was flying at a rather low altitude.

"Hey Clemont, does that plane look weird to you?" she asked her older brother. Looking up, the sixteen year old blonde haired inventor surveyed the plane for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, it does. That's a military bomber from Alola!" said Clemont, looking slightly worried.

"Military bomber? They're not attacking us, are they?" asked Ash, the black haired Pokémon trainer from Kanto.

"I'm sure it's just passing along," Clemont said nervously as the jet screamed past them and continued westward.

"Um, guys? What's that?" Serena asked nervously. Gesturing towards the horizon, the honey blonde performer drew the group's attention to a formation of low flying fighter jets. As they drew nearer Clemont recognized them as Kalosian R - 33s, also known as the "Skarmory" for its silver appearance. The group jumped at the sound of several sonic booms as the planes entered supersonic speeds, quickly pursuing the foreign jet bomber. Clemont's heart sank as he realized the planes were headed towards Lumiose City, the Kalosian Capital.

"Wow, those planes are really fast!" exclaimed Bonnie, unaware of the gravity of the situation. The rest of the group shot nervous glances at each other before Ash recommended they go check it out. Running westward from their spot on Route 7, they reached Camphrier town fifteen minutes later. Rushing to the Pokémon Center, they found a crowd of fifteen or so people crowded around the television screen in the corner. Hurrying to join them, they watched as the news played and replayed shaky eyewitness footage of the plane from before dropping what seemed to be a large capsule trailing a sickly green gas into the heart of Lumiose City, which then exploded into massive cloud of green.

"If you're just joining us now, Lumiose has just been reportedly attacked," a nervous reporter said. "Again, we aren't yet sure of who has attacked or what the motives are, but as you can see, it seems to be a chemical attack of sorts. Authorities urge Lumiose citizens to shelter in place until further notice, and all air travel has been suspended."

Ash, not quite processing what he heard, quickly ran outside and started westward toward Lumiose. The group quickly pursued him.

"Ash! Where are you going?!" screamed Serena after him. Ash quickly spun around, nearly flinging Pikachu off his shoulder.

"To help the people in Lumiose!" he shouted frantically, spinning back around and continuing to run.

"Wait! We don't even know what's going on yet!" Serena shouted.

"The people in Lumiose could be hurt! I need to help them!" Ash responded, not turning around and continuing towards the now visible pale green smog rising from the west.

"C'mon, big brother!" Bonnie yelled as she ran after Ash with Serena not far behind. Clemont sighed, shouldered his pack, and trudged after them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood." (Revelation 6:12)._

Compassion was always one of the many traits Serena liked about Ash. He never ran from a challenge, and always looked to help others. After all, it was this trait that brought them to first meet ten years ago at Professor Oak's Pokémon camp. Now, however, was probably one of the few moments when she thought that Ash's will to help others was a bit too much. As she sprinted to catch up with the sixteen year old trainer, the Lumiose skyline came into vision. By now, the greenish smog which had been visible before had been swept away by the northern winds, and the city seemed fairly normal from a distance. Ash kept running though, and Serena was determined to keep up. Glancing behind her, she saw Bonnie about two hundred yards back running as fast as her ten year old legs could carry her, as well as the glint of an exhausted Clemont's hair in the distance.

"Ash! Wait up!" Serena yelled hoarsely after Ash. Serena had come to realize that lactic acid buildup doesn't care about determination, and slowed her pace due to cramping. Luckily for her, Ash was not immune to cramping either, and soon sat down on a roadside log for a quick break. Serena slowly walked up to him, still spasming from leg cramps. She looked towards the Lumiose skyline about two miles away. Distant sirens filled the air, and news helicopters were darting over rooftops. Just ahead, she could see the city limits where the rural country of Route 7 ended and the suburbs began. Glancing back, Bonnie and Clemont were nowhere to be seen. Taking a seat next to Ash, a stream of black smoke began to trickle into sky in the direction of the Kalosian capital.

"Ash, it seems dangerous. We should really consider what we're getting into," said Serena. Ash looked visible stressed, as if he were contemplating something he had done wrong.

"Maybe you're right, Serena. I probably shouldn't have run off like that." Pikachu smiled in agreement. Ash frowned. "But the people of Lumiose are in trouble! Not only them, but Pokémon too! We've gotta-" Ash was interrupted by the sight yet another bomber, this time coming from the north. They watched as it passed silently over them, with a jarring sonic boom following shortly thereafter. Then they noticed the green cloud rising into the northern sky.

"That was probably the military base near Laverre City!" Serena and Ash heard Clemont say as he and Bonnie slowly drudged into view to join them. Clemont was very obviously distressed by the situation at hand, and Bonnie was now beginning to look slightly frightened. Ash appeared more resolved than ever.

"Serena, I'm going to go help those people in Lumiose whether you like it or not."

"But we don't even know what we're up against!"

"Well then, I guess we'll find out soon enough," Ash replied as he got up and began walking towards the Lumiose skyline. Sighing in frustration, Serena followed. Clemont and Bonnie, both exhausted, sat down on the log.

"You guys go ahead! We'll catch up to you soon," Clemont assured Serena. Serena quickened to catch Ash, soon joining him. Falling into pace with him, her mind and heart were racing. Up ahead was an unknown danger, and to her left was the dense boy whom she deeply admired. While Ash was undoubtedly brave, his decision making was questionable at times. Then again, so was hers for following him.

As they trudged further towards downtown Lumiose, the effects of the attack became more and more apparent. Cars laid smashed against street lamps. Storefront windows were cracked and shattered. The growing roar of sirens began to overwhelm Serena's senses. Still though, nobody was to be seen.

"Ash, this is starting to get a bit crazy. I think we should leave."

"Come on Serena, there could be someone who needs help!"

"Don't you think we would have seen somebody by now? I mean, look at that car!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards an upside down burning blue and white taxi. The bent street lamp laying on the ground and the caved in driver's side door suggested that the taxi had hit the pole, flipped, and caught fire. Approaching the vehicle, Serena and Ash saw a trail of blood trickling from the broken window to the bloody sidewalk, as if the injured driver had managed to climb out of the vehicle and make it to the sidewalk before collapsing. A pool of blood stained the white sidewalk, and several trails of bloody footprints were visible coming from the puddle. However, no bodies were to be seen.

"There's no way anyone could have just walked away from this," Serena observed. Emergency sirens continued to wail from what seemed to be the center of the city. In addition, gunshots were now audible.

"Ash, we should go." Turning to go, Serena had made it about half a block before she realized Ash wasn't following. "Ash?"

Ash was standing with his back towards Serena, staring at something on the curb. Moving forwards a few steps, she realized it was a woman, slowly shuffling towards Ash. Racing back to where Ash was, she realized Ash was frozen in fear. Looking back towards the injured woman, she quickly realized why. The woman's right calf muscles and flesh were missing, revealing exposed bone above a limp, mangled foot. Her abdomen looked to be forcefully ripped open, exposing her scrambled insides. Cold and lifeless eyes stared Serena down, and she felt her heart sink.

Someone grabbed and pulled her left hand and she screamed. She quickly realized it was Ash, and he was now hurriedly pulling her away from the gruesome sight, away from the center of the city. Then, two gunshots rang out, and the woman's legs collapsed beneath her.

"Are you alright?" A male officer stepped out from around the corner behind the now lifeless corpse. Revolver in hand, he discarded two empty casings and loaded two more rounds to take their place.

Ash was still terrified from the whole ordeal, but Serena managed to reply,

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Stay where you are," the officer commended as he walked over to examine the corpse. "Damn, I missed the head," he observed as he put his thumb over the hammer of his revolver and began to pull it back. Suddenly, the lifeless body of the woman lashed out at the officer, managing to grab hold of his left ankle. Letting out a gasp of surprise, he instinctively kicked hard. The woman held fast, however, and managed to trap the officer's foot between her abdomen and the concrete sidewalk. He let out a scream and fell to the pavement as human teeth ripped into his ankle, and he discharged three shots into the attacker's skull Suddenly, all was still. The officer painfully pulled his injured leg out from under the woman's body, slowly turned his head towards Ash and Serena, and with tears running down his face, he yelled, "Run!"

Serena grabbed Ash's hand and began running. Occasional distant gunshots could still be heard coming from the center of the city. Then, from back where the police officer lay, a single gunshot rang out. Then all was still.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there's the next two chapters. Sorry it took so long, but college applications are just too stressful. I can't garuntee regular updates, but I'll try my best to continue updating. My primary goal is that everything is coherent enough to understand an make sense, but please let me know if I can make any improvements, if I made any mistakes, or if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
